Blood tears
by hamaiah
Summary: un teur tue plein de monde à NY


**Blood tears**

  


  


Note de l'auteur:Bon cette fanfic est sortit tout droit de mon esprit un peu tordu, lol. Pour ceux qui ont vu _les_ _rivières pourpres _je me suis inspirée de ce film, vous voyez déjà le panneau, avec un petit clin d'oeil, sans jeu de mot, au film lol. C'est bien dégueulasse comme on les aime les fics. Fanfic aussi sortit de ma vengeance sur mon ordinateur qui a effacé le chapitre quatre de _tout pour elle_ que je venais de terminer. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je n'ai jamais été a New York et ne connais pas le nom des grandes écoles là bas donc l'école _Rosen n'existe pas_. Bon je vous laisse avec ma note. Merci à Lyssi pour sa correction.

  


Fic NC-17

  


Bonne lecture!!!

  


***

  


Le cadavre d'une femme gît sur le sol au milieu des bois. Les insectes courent sur son corps, d'une pâleur cadavérique, normal c'est un cadavre. Il y a du sang séché sur tout son visage et sur son buste. Des traces de coulées de sang sont visibles sur son visage comme si elle avait versée des larmes de sang. Ses yeux ont été arrachés, les vaisseaux sanguins ressortent par les trous ou doivent normalement se trouver les yeux. Son corps nu est allongé sur le dos. Elle montre des signes de torture évidente, de grandes coupures descendent de son thorax jusqu'au bout de son abdomen. Son coeur à été arraché, l'aorte ressort de son thorax. Les organes de son appareil digestif, eux aussi arrachés. Ses mains ont été coupées. Mais il n'y a aucune trace de ses organes.

Une jeune femme passe près du corps et se met à hurler en voyant le cadavre. Son visage devient pale elle se retourne pour vomir, elle se demande bien quelle personne humaine peut faire ça. Comment peut on commettre de telles horreurs. Une fois qu'elle réussit à reprendre ses esprits, elle prend son portable et compose le 911. N'osant pas regarder le cadavre de peur de se sentir mal de nouveau. 

Capitaine: post 55° j'écoute.

  


***

  


_sur place_

Faith et Bosco vont rejoindre Sully près du cadavre. Ty se tient un peu plus loin entrain de vomir. Bosco soulève le drap, il est prit d'un mouvement de recul et recouvre le corp.

Faith: ah mon dieu!

Bosco: c'est pas possible!

Sully: a croire que si.

Faith: et ou sont passées les .. enfin les ... les autres parties.

Sully: on n'en sait rien, on les a pas retrouvé. Le tueur les a sûrement gardé.

Bosco: je vois déjà le panneau: les yeux et les autres trucs en train de flotter dans un bocal, dans la cave d'un malade.

Faith: arrête avec tes conneries!

Bosco (désignant la jeune femme): c'est elle qui l'a trouvé?

Sully: oui, les inspecteurs sont en train de l'interroger.

Un homme s'approche d'eux, la quarantaine assez grand, assez charismatique. L'homme donne une impression de froideur, comme un courant d'air. Faith, Bosco et Sully se retournent vers lui.

Faith: monsieur veuillez repassez derrière la ligne s'il vous plaie.

Bosco: dégagez! Vous avez pas le droit d'être ici.

Homme: De quel droit un petit cloporte comme toi me donne des ordres.

Bosco prend des mesures vers lui, mais Faith le retient par le bras.

Sully: qui êtes vous?

Homme: je suis Pierre Niemans, on m'a appelé au sujet du meurtre.

Faith: désolé!

Pierre: c'est rien! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Bosco:une jeune femme nous a appelé pour nous dire qu'il y avait un corps. De fait il a été mutilé de part en part, les yeux ont été arrachés et certains de ses organes ... enfin ... 

Pierre (soulevant le drap): ou sont ses restes?

Sully: on ne les a pas retrouvé, mais on suppose que le tueur les a gardé.

Faith: c'est la jeune femme là bas qui a retrouvé le corps.

Pierre: je crois que c'est pas quelqu'un de très sain qui à fait ça.

Bosco: comme si on ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il faut que le grand, le génie Pierre Niemans vienne nous le dire.

Pierre: ravis de servir à quelque chose, si ça peut vous rendre moins stupide.

Sully (chuchotant à Faith): j'adore ce type.

Un sourire se dessine sur leurs visages, Bosco se retourne vers eux et leur jette un regard noir.

Bosco: ouai, bien c'est sympa de venir nous faire chier, mais on peut se débrouiller tout seul. On n'a pas besoin d'un vieux comme toi pour venir traîner dans nos pattes.

Faith: Bosco, calme toi!

Bosco: je me calme si je veux, maman!

Il s'éloigne pour ne pas lui foutre son poing dans la figure.

Faith: excusez le.

Pierre: c'est rien! si c'est vous qui me le demandez, je lui pardonne. On se demande bien comment une femme comme vous peut rester avec un insecte comme ça.

Faith: merci, mais ce n'est pas un insecte.

Bosco: Faith?

Faith: j'arrive!

Elle prend congé des deux hommes, et part rejoindre Bosco devant la voiture. 

Bosco: comment ce con a-t-il osé?

Faith: calme toi! D'accord, c'est vrai qu'il est bizarre mais après tout ça doit être un bon flic.

Bosco: et il te drague en plus. Mais pour qui il se prend. Je vais lui écraser sa tronche il va pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive.

Faith: oh, du calme. Souffle un bon coup et écoute moi: ça ne servira à rien de lui casser la figure, seulement qu'à t'attirer des ennuis ...

Bosco: rien a foutre! Il n'a pas à t'approcher! Je te jure que ...

Faith: tu es jaloux ?

Bosco: NON !

Faith: pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça?

Bosco: oh, c'est bon lâche moi!

Faith: qu'est ce qu'il te prend aujourd'hui?

Bosco: on retrouve un cadavre, on se demande encore si c'ést un être humain, et après on a l'autre taré qui arrive, et qui te drague.

Faith: mais arrête de t'énerver pour ça. Il me fait des avances si il veut, tu sais très bien que je n'y répondrais pas. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être jaloux ...

Bosco: je suis pas jaloux! Seulement je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Je te jure que si il touche un seul de tes cheveux je le bute.

Faith: c'est gentil mais j'ai pas besoin d'être protégée comme ça. Par moment je me demande si tu ne souffres pas de paranoïa protectrice.

Bosco: tu sais que tu es très drôle quand tu t'y mets. Faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi aussi.

Faith: oui mais ... mais pas comme ça. On croirait mon père.

  


*** 

Quelqu'un passe dans une cave, de grands bocaux sont posés sur une étagère, il les ouvre un par un et dépose les yeux dans un bocal, alors qu'elle part mettre les autres organes dans un grand congélateur. Les mains sont suspendues le long d'un mur, par une grosse corde. La personne regarde d'un air satisfait ses trophés de chasse. Elle éclate de rire, un rire machiavélique. Puis elle se dirige vers un gros livre, et l'ouvre à une page ou se trouve la photo d'une femme, la femme qu'elle venait de tuer. elle prend un marqueur et trace une grosse croix sur sa photo. Elle ferme et rouvre le livre à une page au hasard et tombe sur une photos d'un homme. Elle affiche un grand sourire et commence à préparer le bocal pour les yeux de sa prochaine victime.

  


*** 

  


_salle d'appel_

Lieutenant: comme vous le savez tous, hier nous avons retrouvé un cadavre dans Central Park. Le cadavre est celui de Allicia Landroy une des grandes fondatrices de l'école _Rosen. _On lui a ouvert le thorax et l'abdomen avec une scie circulaire. Puis on lui a enlevé le coeur, et tous les organes du système digestif. On lui a coupé les mains, et arraché les yeux. Toutes ces parties ont disparu nous supposons que le tueur les a gardé. C'est le premier cadavre que l'on retrouve et il semblerait que se soit pas le dernier. Nous avons trouvé un mot écrit avec le sang de la victime disant qu'il n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas vengé de tous ceux là. Nous ne savons pas encore de qui il parle. L'agent Pierre Niemans va collaborer avec nous pour nous aider à retrouver ce salopard. Agent Niemans, vous avez quelque chose à rajouter?

Pierre: non rien du tout, vous avez déjà tout dit.

Lieutenant: je doute que vous aillez déjà une préférence pour ...

Pierre: si, je voudrais travailler avec les officiers Yokas et Boscorelli.

Tout le monde se retourne vers eux. 

Lieutenant: parfait dans ce cas , la réunion est terminée! Et bonne chance! 

  


***

  


Bosco: je déteste ce type!

Faith: calme toi!

Bosco: me calmer? Me calmer? Tu veux que je me calme alors que ce type va nous suivre partout jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve le cinglé qui a tué cette femme.

Faith: il fait son boulot, et nous on doit faire le notre.

Bosco: le notre n'est pas de jouer les nounous. 

Faith: écoute ça ne m'emballe pas moi non plus, mais il va nous aider à retrouver ce barge.

Bosco: on peut très bien le retrouver seul. On n'a pas besoin de Monsieur la drague pour nous aider.(voyant qu'elle est entrain de rire) Quoi? Tu trouves ça drôle toi? C'est pas amusant du tout.

Pierre: qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

Faith: rien, rien.

Pierre: j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop, si je vous accompagne.

Bosco: si!

Faith: non!

Pierre: bien, j'aimerai aller voir la jeune femme qui a trouvé le corps.

Bosco: on a déjà sa déposition.

Pierre: oui, mais j'ai d'autres questions à lui poser.

Bosco: on lui a déjà posé toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables. Elle a été traumatisée par ce qu'elle a vu, à croire que ça vous plaît de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Pierre: je veux lui reposer quelques questions, et vous vous allez me conduire chez elle, et je vous prierai d'avoir un peu plus de respect envers moi.

Bosco: du respect? du respect? Vous savez où je vais vous le mettre votre respect!

Alors qu'ils sont prêts à en venir aux mains, Faith s'interpose entre eux deux, et les écarte à bonne distance l'un de l'autre.

Faith: ça suffit tous les deux!

Bosco: laisse moi aller lui écraser sa sale tronche.

Faith: Bosco, calme toi!

Pierre: oui, écoute là! Elle au moins elle a un cerveau, et elle sait l'utiliser.

Bosco: cette fois je vais te massacrez!

Faith (le retenant par le bras): Bosco, arrête! Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il te dit! Il fait ça exprès pour te foutre en rogne. (à Pierre) Et vous ça suffit aussi! Je ne supporterai pas toute la journée ces chamailleries stupides. (silence) Bien, maintenant on peut y aller.

  


***

Faith, Bosco et Pierre descendent de la voiture, et se dirigent vers la maison de la femme qui avait trouvé le corps la veille. Pierre frappe à la porte, la jeune femme apparaît devant eux.

Pierre: bonjour Mlle tosseman! nous sommes chargés de l'enquête, et nous aimerions vous posez quelques questions.

Kaly: appelez moi Mathilde! Je croyait avoir déjà tout dit aux inspecteurs.

Faith: oui, mais nous aimerions quelques précisions.

Kaly: bien entrez!

Pierre: que faisiez vous quand vous avez trouvez le corps?

Kaly: je faisais mon jogging. Mais je l'ai déjà dit tous ça aux inspecteurs.

Pierre: Vous n'avez vu personne? Rien de suspect?

Kaly: non, rien du tout

Bosco: bien ne forcez pas; mais essayez de vous rappeler ce que vous avez vu, je sais que se n'est pas facile, mais ne serais-ce qu'un détail pourrait nous aider; je sais pas comme une position bien spécifique ... 

Kaly (sanglotant): je suis désolée!

Bosco: doucement, ça va.

Pierre: bien, désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Kaly (sanglotant toujours): ce n'est rien!

Bosco (lui tendant sa carte): bien, si jamais quelque chose vous revient, appelez moi ou appelez le central. A n'importe même si ça peut vous paraître insignifiant, faites bous en part.

Kaly: merci, d'accord ... dites officier Boscorelli?

Bosco: oui

Kaly: est ce que ... je veux dire ça vous dirait de venir chez moi ce soir, je n'ai pas réellement envie de me retrouver seul, pas après tout ça, et je vous préparerai le dîner ...

Bosco: euh ce soir .. j'ai des obligations.

Kaly: oh!

Bosco: désolé!

Ils sortent Faith attrape Bosco par le bras.

Faith: des obligations? Quelles genre d'obligations?

Bosco: ben quoi?

Faith: qu'est ce qui se passe? C'est la première foi que je te vois refuser un rendez-vous!

Bosco: je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant.

Faith: Bosco je te connais! Pour que tu occultes l'invitation d'une femme soit c'est que tu es au bord de la mort soit que tu... 

Bosco (l'interrompant): Lâche-moi avec ça!

Faith (rigolant): T'es amoureux? 

Bosco (virant au rouge): NON! Lâche moi!

Faith (reprenant son sérieux): Tu vas bien?

Bosco: TRES BIEN !

***

  


L'individu passe dans sa cave, il est visiblement énervé. Il donne de grands coups dans les murs contre la porte. Il se cogne partout, il prend des mesures vers son étagère mais s'arrête au dernier moment. Il se retourne vers un petit lit se trouvant au fond de la pièce. Dessus est allongé l'homme qu'il avait choisit sur son gros livre. Il a les poignets attachés par des menottes aux barreaux du lit. Il est bâillonné, il essaie de crier mais ne sort que des cris étouffés. L'individu s'approcha de lui. Il met en route la scie circulaire. L'homme commence a bouger dans tous les sens. Il commence à découper l'abdomen de l'homme qui pousse un hurlement étouffé par le bâillon, avant de s'évanouir. Il continue le chemin jusqu'en haut du thorax. Il repose la scie sur la petite table à coté, elle dégouline de sang. Il y a du sang, du sang partout. Il prend un couteau et rentre sa main dans son thorax afin d'y trouver le coeur. Il le tire et coupe toutes les veines et les artères. Il ressort le coeur, et le pose sur une autre petite table. le matelas se recouvre de sang. Il part rechercher une bouteille vide et récolte le maximum de sang il en remplit plusieurs bouteilles puis les posent a côté du coeur. Il fait de même pour le système digestif. Il part chercher un autre instrument et revient, avec une hache. Il coupe net les deux mains. Le corps tombe au sol. Il revient à la charge avec une pince et arrache les deux yeux.

  


*** 

  


Doc et Carlos sont penchés sur le corps de l'homme. Toujours le même scénario, il est nu, certains organes sont introuvables. Des coulées de sang se font voir de partout notamment au niveau des tous des yeux, et toutes les autres parties auxquelles s'est attaqué le tueur. 

Carlos: c'est vraiment dégueulasse, quel est le taré qui a bien pu faire ça.

Bosco: on ne sait pas!

Doc: mais pourquoi on ne retrouve pas les autres parties qui lui manque?

Faith: on suppose qu'il veut les garder en tant que « trophée de chasse ».

Carlos: poua, ça me dégoûte.

Pierre: c'est toujours le même schéma?

Bosco: oui!

Pierre: deux cadavres en deux jours, on peut s'attendre à en retrouver un demain.

Faith: ouai, on a intérêt à l'attraper vite.

Doc: je te le fais pas dire.

  


*** 

  


TBC ...

  


Note de la fin: j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus. Alors je continue ou pas? 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
